Mistake
by Lexvan
Summary: During a battle with a new enemy, Will makes a horrible mistake! After over-hearring what her friends think about her, she goes to the one person who will hear her out and give her comfort, when she needs it most. One-shot story.


_**Mistake**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place two years after season two.**

_11:45 P.M._

It was a cool Fall evening in the city of Heatherfield, where Angelo Vanders, grandson of Kadma and Joe Vanders and nephew of John Vanders was sitting on his bed ready to go to sleep after watching a football game with some of his friends.

"That game was sweet!", Angelo said as he set the alarm on his clock. "I just wish my team had won!"

After setting his clock Angelo laid down in his bed, and began to drift off to sleep.

"I just hope that "she" can sleep well tonight.", Angelo said as he drifted off to sleep.

_1:27 A.M._

***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***

Hearing the knocking on his window, Angelo squirmed in his bed hoping he was hearing things.

***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***

"Aw...man!", Angelo said as he got out of bed and headed towards the window.

Angelo then opened the curtain to see the only girl who he knew would be hovering at his window, that was two stories up. He saw that she had a sad smile on her face. He then knew that something was up as he opened the window to let her in.

"You do know it's past 1 A.M. right, Will?", Angelo questioned as she flew inside.

The girl then sat on Angelo's bed and held her knees to her chest and began to cry as she changed back to her normal self. Seeing this, Angelo sat next to the girl and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ever since he found out about Will being a Guardian and stuff, Will was happy that she could go to one of her best friends and talk about stuff that the others may not understand. And right now, Angelo knew she needed him now.

"What happened Will?", Angelo asked.

"I messed up.", she cried as she looked at Angelo with red and puffy eyes. "I messed up big!"

"Tell me what happened?", Angelo said. "And leave nothing out."

"Well, we were on the outskirts of town fighting some guy with major powers, when...

_Flashback, two hours ago..._

"Come now Guardians!", the man said as he blocked one of Taranee's fire-balls. "Is this the best you can do? If it is, then my master won't have any problems taking over this world!"

"Fat chance of that buster!", Irma yelled as she fired a powerful stream of water at the man.

The man then jumped up and ran up the stream of water, surprising Irma and the others. Before anybody could do anything, the man jumped at Irma and roundhouse kicked her to the ground.

"Pitiful.", the man said as he landed on the ground.

"Pitiful this!", Cornelia snapped as she made a fist made of rocks fly at the man, knocking him, back!

"Now that's more like it!", the man said as he stood up. "I just may get a challenge yet!"

Caleb then ran at the man with his sword at the ready. But before Caleb could attack, the man blasted him with an energy blast sending him flying against a rock.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she flew over to him.

Taking a chance, Taranee and Hay Lin flew at the man from behind to get the jump on him, but he was to quick for them as he turned around and grabbed them both by their necks after dodging some of Will's lightning.

"Nice try, ladies.", the man said as he glared at them with his violet eyes.

The man then jumped up and slammed Taranee and Hay Lin into the ground.

"That's three Guardians down,", the man said as he was blasted by a green stream of energy. "Well now. We have another brave one."

Matt then flew at the man with his fist glowing with power ready to lay into the man. The man was ready to take Matt on when Cornelia made a thing of vines grow out of the ground and wrap around the man's wrist. Will then shot the man with a thing of lightning, stunning the man. Which gave Matt the edge he needed to wail on the man as he began hitting him with combos. Just then Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee got to their feet cheering Matt on as he was hitting the man with many combos.

"I know you two broke up, but you have to admit, he's doing a lot to get back with you.", Taranee said to Will.

"Even so.", Will said. "It won't change anything."

Suddenly, the man let out of wave of telekinetic energy sending Matt and the girls flying backwards. After doing this, the man started to get a little weak. Seeing this, Caleb snuck up behind the man and hid behind some rocks waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Give up now!", Will said as she fired a bolt of lightning at the man making him stumble a bit. "I've got plenty more where that came from!"

"So, you're their leader.", the man said to Will with a smirk. "If you think a few bolts of lightning will stop me, then you don't know anything about me!"

"Try me!", Will said as she had her fist clinched.

"How's this?", the man asked as he began to heal, surprising them all.

"What the heck?", Irma questioned.

"Once I defeat you, I think I'll let you live long enough to watch me destroy all of your friends oh Keeper of the Heart!", the man said as he stood up straight show that all his wounds were healed. "Then I'll go after your family and destroy them slowly."

"NO!", Will yelled as lightning surrounded her body. "I won't let you touch them!"

"I can't wait to hear their screams!", the man laughed evilly.

Letting out a cry of fury, Will fired a powerful ball of lightning at the man. But what Will didn't see was Caleb jumping at the man from behind. But the man saw Caleb as he jumped out of the way letting him get hit by the attack!

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she watched the attack hit her boyfriend.

Will watched in horror as Caleb dropped to the ground scorched by her attack.

"Not bad Guardian.", the man said with a grin. "I couldn't of done better myself. Until the next time!"

The man then vanished leaving behind some battered and bruised heroes. Thinking quickly, Will opened a fold for Kandrakar. Cornelia then used her telekinetic powers to lift Caleb into the air and moved him through the fold. No one said a thing to Will as they followed behind Cornelia through the fold. Once Will was through the fold, she was greeted by Cornelia who grabbed her and slammed her against the wall!

"Caleb almost died because of what you did!", Cornelia snapped as she held Will against the wall with tears flowing down her face. "You almost killed Caleb!"

"I didn't know he was behind that guy!", Will said as her eyes began to water.

"We saw him!", Irma said. "Why do you think we didn't do anything?"

"I was just trying to stop that guy from..."

"You got mad a struck back!", Matt said as he glared at Will. "And you almost got one of our friends killed!"

Taranee and Hay Lin just stood in the background, not knowing what to do or say. On one hand they knew that Will didn't mean to blast Caleb, but they both were a bit upset about Caleb getting hurt too.

"What kind of leader hurts their friends?", Cornelia questioned as she got more angry at Will who had her own tears flowing. "No! You do not get to cry! Not after what you did!"

"Stop this! All of you!", the Oracle demanded. "Caleb shall be fine, Earth Guardian."

"He wouldn't be like that if Will hadn't blasted him!", Cornelia yelled.

"You all know that, that was an accident.", Halinor said.

"All of you head home and take the time to clear your minds.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Earth. "Remember, everyone makes mistakes."

Once through the fold, Will saw they they were at Shell Beach. Not saying a word, she changed the girls back to normal, and headed home avoiding their glares.

"If I had my way, she's wouldn't be a Guardian anymore.", Cornelia said thinking Will was far enough away.

"I'm starting to see another Nerissa in the making.", Irma replied.

"If that's the case, then we better keep an eye on her.", Matt said getting a nod from the others.

Hearing all the hurt her more then they could ever know. She then ran as fast as she could away from them. Once she was far enough away, she transformed into her Guardian form and headed for the one person she knew who would be on her side through all of this.

_Angelo Vanders_

Once there, she knocked on the window, hoping he would wake up.

'Please wake up.', she thought to herself as she hovered at the window.

Suddenly, the curtains opened to show Angelo standing there.

_End Flashback..._

"And that's what happened.", Will said as she was sitting on Angelo's bed normally. "I almost killed Caleb! And now the others hate me!"

"But it was an accident, Will.", Angelo said as he turned Will to face him. "That guy pushed the right buttons when he threatened to kill your friends and family."

"But the others..."

"Are upset right now.", Angelo said. "They just need time to cool off."

Will then lowered her head, thinking the worst. Angelo knew she was hurting on the inside, and needed some kind of comfort.

"Will, look at me.", Angelo said as he placed his right index finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. "You're a great leader and Guardian. What happened tonight was unfortunate, but it happened. The others may be mad now, but they'll cool off."

"And if they don't?", Will questioned looking Angelo in his eyes. "What then?"

"Then you can come to me.", Angelo said. "I may not have any powers, but I'll have your back. Always."

Hearing those words made Will smile a bit as Angelo leaned forward and kissed her. Will then placed her hands on the sides of Angelo's face, deepening the kiss. Ever since she got with Angelo, they've kept their relationship a secret from the others, as well as the fact that he found out about Will being a Guardian, and Matt being a Regent, and Caleb being from another world. He somehow figured that the girls were Guardians as well seeing as how close the five of them were. After their kiss, Angelo held Will close as she cried a little, still hurting from what happened earlier that night.

"You wanna stay the night?", Angelo asked getting a nod from Will. "Let me get you something to sleep in."

Angelo the got up and went into his closet and pulled out a blue extra large t-shirt. He turned around so she could change in private.

"You can turn around now.", Will said.

Angelo turned around to see Will in his t-shirt. She looked a bit small in it.

"You look real small in that.", Angelo said as he pulled back the covers.

"Very funny.", she said with a small smile as she got in the bed with Angelo.

Angelo then held Will close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Soon, they were able to slowly fall asleep peacefully, knowing that things may not be the same for them.

But what they didn't know was that a winged figure with a gold mask was watching them the whole time! Matt glared at them from behind his mask, before flying off.

THE END

_For now._

**A/N: Looks like things are gonna get worse before they get better for Will. Hopefully she'll be able to pull through. See what happens in the sequel story.**


End file.
